Recession in the Great Valley
by Corration
Summary: The Great Valley suffers from little vegetation. It's up to Littlefoot and his grandparents to find a new home.


Another peaceful day at the Great Valley gave the young ones a chance to explore other parts of the valley they hadn't seen in their younger ages. Littlefoot had grown a bit bigger and wiser. This brown Apatosaurus had grown from two feet to five feet off the ground belly-wise. He was now considered to be a qualified leader. Cera was still stubborn as usual. The yellowish triceratops had her other two horns growing. Though they were small, she was now three feet taller. Ducky was a green Parasaurolophus who grew three feet taller in her preteen years. She spoke her mind, but not as intelligent as Littlefoot and Cera. Petrie, the brownish Pteranodon had grown three feet taller also. His broken English had been fixed through practice, but he still struggled with the bigger words his friends would use. Spike had definitely grown as the Stegosaurus had grown some plates. They weren't fully grown, but they were now visible.

"Littlefoot, why are we here?" asked Ducky.

They were on a cliff, seeing the Mysterious Beyond.

"The Mysterious Beyond."

"What about it?" inquired Cera. "We've all seen and been in it as kids. Most of the time, it was you who wanted to go."

"Yeah, but I feel that it might be our home soon. I've been having sleep stories again about the Great Valley. I know it's always been here, but I feel something bad might happen."

"Don't be silly," said Petrie. "That's why it's called the Great Valley. Everything is great right here."

"Yep, yep," agreed Ducky. "It's a great home."

Littlefoot sighed and turned back.

"A good thing could only last for so long."

The cold time was almost over. The water had melted, but little vegetation was produced. The council formed a meeting to deal with the issue. Dinosaurs conversed upon themselves on what they should do. Grandpa Longneck, Littlefoot's grayish grandpa, settled everyone down.

"Now, everyone come down."

"How can we?" questioned Cera's father. "With this much food, we only got enough to last for a little bit. Even if we ate in portions, it wouldn't be enough."

Talking rose again from the crowd and quieted as Grandpa Longneck spoke.

"We have survived before. We must prepare to find a new food source."

"Are you blind? That means we must go back into the Mysterious Beyond. And who's going to protect us? You?"

"I may be old, but I have seen more."

"Would you have a chance with a Sharptooth? I think not. I say we stay here and portion the food until we have a concrete plan before we do anything hasty."

The others agreed. Grandpa Longneck tried to see if he could get through to them.

"Please. We must scout for food elsewhere until the Great Valley grows again. We need to give it time to grow."

No one paid attention to his rationalization. Most were afraid to step into the Mysterious Beyond again. Grandpa Longneck finally gave in and walked away with his head down as Mr. Threehorn, Cera's dad, explained what they should do.

Littlefoot had watched the whole thing. He walked over to his grandfather.

"Grandpa, do you think you should try again?"

"The others made up their minds, Littlefoot. I just hoped for their best."

"I believe you Grandpa."

"Thank you, Littlefoot."

Grandma Longneck walked beside her husband.

"What should we do dear?"

"For those who want to come, we should tell them, but we must scout for food ourselves and report it back to the others once we find enough."

"You mean we must leave the Great Valley?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yes, Littlefoot. Though none might help, we must help them. We need to find more food for the others' sakes and ourselves."

Littlefoot lowered his head.

"I understand Grandpa."

The next morning, Littlefoot told his friends.

"But every time we go out there, we get attacked and almost eaten alive by Sharpteeth," said Cera. "Besides, there's enough green food too last for many days."

"Cera's right," said Ducky. "Though it will be small, we can manage."

"I don't know about Spike," said Petrie.

"Spike can do it. Yep, yep, yep."

Spike nodded.

"So you guys are not coming?"

"Littlefoot," said Ducky, "Cera's father is right. We have better chances here then out there."

"Besides, Sharpteeth are everywhere, and I don't wanna get eaten," said Petrie.

"I understand," said Littlefoot, lowering his head.

He walked off. Though his friends were concerned about their safety, all except for Cera felt saddened. Their leader had helped them so many times and risked his life for theirs, but they couldn't do the same for him. Cera looked from Littlefoot to her other friends and assured them that her dad was right.

Littlefoot and his grandparents left the Great Valley as soon as the bright circle rose up. Without saying bye to anyone, they left their home for a new one until plenty of food became available again.

"Grandpa, do you think it's right we just leave."

"No, but we need to find food for the time being. The Great Valley has proven to be a safe haven for all of us, and we must keep it that way."

"Don't worry," said Grandma Longneck. "As soon as we find a new home, we'll find a way to tell the others."

"I hope we find some food soon then."

The three longnecks headed into the desert plains of the Mysterious Beyond. They walked and walked in search of a new home. They walked through the hot sand that got hotter as the bright circle rose high into the sky. Grandma Longneck made sure Littlefoot was safe as Grandpa Longneck scouted the area for a safe place with lots of food. Night was soon upon them.

"Grandma, we need to find water. I'm thirsty after all that walking."

"So am I."

Grandpa Longneck sniffed the air for some water.

"I smell some, but we need to take a quick drink. Sharpteeth might go to that area."

The two followed Grandpa Longneck up a sandy hill. Soon, they saw a pond of water with some plants growing around it. The three longnecks headed down and drank enough water to satisfy their needs. As his grandparents drank, Littlefoot started to eat the leaves of the small plants around the small pond.

As he ate the leaves, he looked into the night sky. The stars shimmered down to provide sight for him. He looked at the moon, hoping they would find food for all when he felt something pulling his leaf. He tugged the leaf to get it from the stranger.

"Let go," he mumbled and half-yelled as the leave was still in his mouth.

"No way," said the female voice.

Littlefoot had heard the voice before, but he wasn't convinced it was her. Clouds that formed in the sky blocked his view from the figure. All he knew was that the figure was a longneck.

Grandma Longneck heard the commotion and confronted Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, what's wrong?"

At the sound of his name, the figure let go of the leaf. Littlefoot rolled back and dropped the leaf.

"Littlefoot?" wondered the female voice.

Littlefoot walked up to the shadowy figure as the clouds moved from the moon. Littlefoot stood there in disbelief as his old childhood friend looked at him. Littlefoot smiled. Ali walked up to him and stared into his brown eyes. Ali was also a teenaged Apatosaurus but her skin was purplish. Her eyes were green, and her intellect was almost as reasonable as Littlefoot's.

"Ali?" questioned Littlefoot.

"Ali," called Ali's mother. "Ali, where are you?"

"Over here, Mother. Look who I found."

Her mother walked over and smiled.

"My, it is nice to see you all."

"It's nice to see you too," said Grandma Longneck.

"What are you doing out here?"

"We left the Great Valley to find some food," explained Grandma. "After the cold time passed, not enough food grew back. We decided to help our herd and are out here to find some food."

"Oh."

"How about you and Ali? Where is your herd?"

"We separated from them in an earthshake. We've been trying to find them ever since then."

"I see," said Grandpa Longneck. "Well, do you mind if we travel together?"

"I don't see why not," said Ali's mother. "There's strength in numbers, as Old One would always say."

"Hear that Littlefoot? We'll be traveling together again."

Littlefoot chuckled in amusement towards the news.

Ducky, Petrie, and Spike huffed in dissatisfaction. It had been two days since Littlefoot and his grandparents left. Since then, they felt sorry they didn't help him. Probably his grandpa was right.

Food was carefully monitored by a group that Cera's father picked. The herds of

dinosaurs ate three times a day from three bushes and the nearby grass. That was

barely five leaves per dinosaur. Everyone was starving, but the food needed to last until

it grew back. Soon, the others had second opinions on leaving the Great Valley. The council once again discussed about the situation.

"Listen," said Mr. Threehorn, "there is no reason to argue. We must save our food until it grows back."

"But it's taking a while, and we'll grow weak if we don't get enough food," said Ducky's mother.

"I know, but we must be tough. The food will grow back. You'll see."

"What if Littlefoot's Grandpa's right?" wondered Petrie. "I mean, he is smarter than Mr. Threehorn."

Cera smacked Petrie down.

"My dad is right. Food will return to the Great Valley before Littlefoot gets here."

"I hope you're right," said Ducky.

Littlefoot and Ali talked about their adventures as Ali's mother and Littlefoot's grandparents discussed about finding food and Ali's herd.

"That's where I met my father," said Littlefoot.

"You met your dad during the time the sun was blocked? Wow. My herd was heading in that direction, but we were too far away to meet with the longnecks on the west, so we meet the ones in the east."

"Ali, have you seen your father?"

Ali looked away from him for a moment and then looked back, shaking her head.

"No. Mother said that my father saved my mother and me when I was still an egg. He fought off a Sharptooth two days before I hatched. My mother said that if it wasn't for him, I would've been alone."

Littlefoot lowered his head.

"Sorry about your dad."

Unlike Ali, Littlefoot had the privilege of being with both his mother and father in his lifetime. He saw his mother before she died and stood by her side until she closed her eyes. His dad had only been recently introduced in his life, but he was still glad that he met him.

"It's okay, Littlefoot. Um, it's getting late. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Littlefoot nodded and walked back to his grandparents. He slept next to them, thinking when they would reach a safe place to live in.

The longnecks were on the move again. They cleared the desert and entered the mountains. Littlefoot walked up to the slope of the mountain to see how steep it and if there was a path they could walk on. Littlefoot started to climb up, but he lost balance once he was halfway up. The others gasped as Littlefoot rolled down the slope with some loose rocks. Grandpa Longneck grabbed his tail when he was in reach and pulled him out of danger. He set Littlefoot down.

Littlefoot laid on his belly as he caught his breath. Ali walked up to him and checked if her friend was alright. Littlefoot has some bruises from the rocks, but it would heal within time. He got to his feet and took his first steps. He fell down, but Ali cushioned his head with hers.

"Littlefoot, hang in there!" she encouraged him.

Grandma Longneck looked down to examine her only grandson. He was going to make it, but he needed to rest.

"Ali, I got him from here."

Grandma Longneck picked up Littlefoot from his tail and gently set him down on Grandpa's back. Though Littlefoot grew, Grandpa Longneck was still able to carry him as if he was only a baby.

"Will he be okay?" asked Ali.

Grandpa Longneck looked at him. He then looked back at Ali.

"He'll be just fine. He just needs rest."

Grandpa Longneck looked at the others.

"We'll try another place."

"Grandpa," Littlefoot weakly spoke. "You must go towards that mountain. My heart tells me to go that way."

"Littlefoot," whispered Grandma Longneck.

"I know that we'll find something over there," he continued. "I feel it."

"Very well, Littlefoot."

Grandpa Longneck checked the steepness of the mountain and began climbing it. Grandma Longneck followed. Ali's mother picked Ali up and put her on her back before following the elders.

The adults reached the top of the mountain and saw a valley with scattered plants. Most of the plants scattered around a cliff a few days away. The wind carried the scent of water. It came from behind the cliff.

"Littlefoot, you were right," said Ali as she rode on her mother's back.

She looked over to see that the teenage longneck was sleeping. She smiled.

"We must find some more food," said Mr. Threehorn.

The other dinosaurs sighed. They should've listened to Grandpa Longneck.

"But that means entering the Mysterious Beyond," stated a bluish Brachiosaurus.

"Risky our lives or starve to death?" pondered a Stegosaurus. "I would rather starve then enter the Mysterious Beyond to only get eaten alive.

Most everyone agreed with him.

"Very well," said Mr. Threehorn. "We just need to have a flyer go. So, who's going?"

The flyers looked at each other, each afraid to volunteer. It was then that Petrie found the bravery to volunteer.

"I'll go."

"Petrie, don't," pleaded his mother.

"Don't worry. I need to go. I am the only flyer from here that has been in the Mysterious Beyond many times already. I'll go Mr. Threehorn."

"Petrie? Okay then. You scout the area and try to find some more green food."

"Okay. I'll leave tomorrow when bright circle rises."

Night crept as the longnecks found a place to rest for the night. Littlefoot had found his strength again and was now walking upright. The small herd rested under a tall tree. Littlefoot slept near his grandparents as Ali slept near her mother.

In the middle of the night, Ali woke up with a terrible thought. She looked around frantically to see that everything was okay. She looked over at Littlefoot and walked to him. She nuzzled his cheek. Littlefoot lazily woke up and lifted his head.

"What's wrong, Ali?"

"Oh, Littlefoot. I had a nightscare about you. I'm just glad you're alright."

He was curious now.

"Um, what was the nightscare about?"

"I saw you. You and I were running away from a Sharptooth. We got separated from our guardians, so no one was able to help us. You told me to run faster. I did, but you turned back and lured the Sharptooth away from me. You saved my life, but you were…"

Ali was to shaken up to continue. Littlefoot understood and rubbed her cheek with his and hugged her neck with his.

"Don't worry. It was only a nightscare. I'm still here."

He felt tears on his cheek.

"Don't cry. Here, sleep next to me for tonight. You'll feel better."

Ali faced him and nodded. She laid down next to him and slept peacefully. Littlefoot watched her as she fell asleep. The nightscare she told him about taunted his thoughts, but he soon drifted to sleep.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck had watched the whole thing. They both eyed each other and smiled. Ali's mother had also seen the events and thought to herself that Littlefoot might be what Ali needed.

"Littlefoot. The bright circle is rising. We must go."

Littlefoot got up and stretched. He looked over at Ali and nudged her.

"Ali, it's time to go."

She yawned and stretched. She stood up and looked at her mother. Her mother was already walking over to the other adult longnecks.

"How far do you think the cliff is?" she asked.

"About a day or so," replied Grandpa Longneck. "We must go,"

The longnecks started their walk towards the cliff, but soon they stopped for breakfast. They found two trees full of tree stars, and Grandpa Longneck knocked one of the tall trees down for the teenagers.

"Thanks Grandpa," said Littlefoot.

"Thank you, Littlefoot's grandpa," said Ali.

"You're welcome. Now eat up. We have a long walk."

Littlefoot looked at the direction where they headed. The cliff seemed very far away, but Grandpa said it was about a two-day walk.

"I hope we reach there soon."

"Littlefoot," said Ali. "You better eat. You need your energy."

Littlefoot nodded and ate the leaves his grandfather provided him.

Petrie glided over the Mysterious Beyond. He hoped to find Littlefoot. He almost forgot his quest was to find food. He soon stopped and valley filled with more green than the Great Valley. He smirked and flew back to the Great Valley, missing the longnecks.

Once he got back, he told everyone what he saw. Mr. Threehorn was astonished on Petrie's findings. The other dinosaurs congratulated Petrie, and then the planning took place.

"It's a few days away," said Petrie.

"Then we must get enough energy from the Great Valley before we held out," said Mr. Threehorn. "We leave when the bright circle rises high tomorrow."

The longnecks walked towards the cliff and came to a pond. They stopped to take a desired drink. As they drank, Littlefoot heard something and wandered off. Worried, Ali followed him.

"Littlefoot, come back."

"I thought I heard something."

"Nothing's here."

Just then, a dark green sharptooth jumped from the shadows. Littlefoot and Ali gasped and started running towards the cliff, separating from their guardians. They ran through the trees to slow the sharptooth down, but it didn't work. They soon ran out of trees as the sharptooth closed in.

"Ali, run faster!"

Ali remembered those words and decided not to do so.

"No!"

"Ali, go!"

Littlefoot was getting impatient with her and slowed down a bit. He made a right turn, and the sharptooth followed. Ali soon saw that Littlefoot was gone and yelled for help as she headed where Littlefoot lead the sharptooth.

As she ran, the grown-ups closed in behind her.

"Ali," called out Grandpa Longneck. "What's wrong?"

"A sharptooth is chasing Littlefoot!"

The grandparents spirited past Ali. Soon, they reached the sharptooth. He had cornered Littlefoot. As defense, the longneck batted rocks at it with his tail. The sharptooth put his foot down on his tail, causing him to fall. As he was about to be devoured, Grandpa Longneck whipped his mighty tail and drove the sharptooth away. Littlefoot walked over to his grandpa.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"You should thank Ali. Her yell was the one that called us"

He walked over to Ali and smiled.

"Thank you, Ali."

"Why did you do that!" she snapped.

This frightened Littlefoot.

"Instead of thinking of a better plan, you played sharptooth bait. Why didn't you listen to me?"

Littlefoot lowered his head and sighed.

"As a leader-in-training, I am protecting my herd and their future."

Ali lowered her head and looked at Littlefoot.

"But what future we would have without you."

"Ali's right, Littlefoot," said Grandpa Longneck. "Even though you are training to be a leader, you must think of a plan before you do anything rash. Putting yourself as bait is a bad idea for you and the herd. What would they do without their leader?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright," said Grandma Longneck, rubbing her forehead on Littlefoot's forehead. "Think before you act."

Littlefoot looked at his tail and realized it almost broke. There was no blood, but cuts were visible.

"C'mon," said Grandpa Longneck. "We still got a long way to go."

The longnecks continued their walk to the cliff. Ali walked next to him and licked his cheek. He looked at her, but she still had that angry look on her. Littlefoot gulped and finally spoke up.

"Ali, I was just protecting you."

"I know. That what was the lick was for, but I'm still mad. You could've thought of a better plan, but it seemed your mind was distracted."

"I realize that, but my mind just told me I needed to protect you."

Ali blinked in happiness.

"But next time, also consider I want you in my life."

Littlefoot looked at her in awe and smiled.

"C'mon, we need to catch up."

"This way," said Petrie. "The valley is across this dessert and up a mountain cliff."

The herds of dinosaurs followed him, much to Cera's disappoint. He just knew the way. Even Cera's father disapproved the idea at first, but he didn't know the way. Only Petrie did.

"Are you sure?" Cera's father asked angrily.

"Yes. Besides, I think I see some longnecks' footprints."

Mr. Threehorn saw them too, and they headed up the mountain slope close by. He assumed they climbed up it.

"I see green over the mountain steep," said Petrie.

Mr. Three-horn huffed. He was now sure they need to climb the mountain side.

The longnecks reached the cliff by nightfall. They decided to rest for the night. Littlefoot laid down on the ground, but he couldn't go to sleep. He was reflecting what happened today. What if that sharptooth really got him? How would his grandparents react? How would Ali's mother react? Most important, how would Ali react? He heard from Ali that she couldn't live with the knowledge of him being dead. That would what everyone would tell him if his other friends were here.

He rose to his feet and walked to a nearby bush and dined. Probably food would help him go to sleep. He enjoyed his bites when he noticed something in the distant. It was walking towards them. Littlefoot hurried over to his grandpa.

"Grandpa, wake up. Someone's coming our way."

His grandpa quickly rose to his feet and saw the figure only a few yards away. Grandpa Longneck was ready for battle when the others woke up. They prepared for battle but relaxed and grinned when they saw their opponent.

"Bron?" wondered Grandpa Longneck.

"Hi," he replied.

"Dad!" yelled Littlefoot in excitement.

Bron was an adult Apatosaurus with a darker brown skin pattern compared to Littlefoot. He had that parenting voice and was calm and careful when it came to his son and leading his herd.

"Why are you wondering so late?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"I'm protecting my herd. We came here in search for food since the cold time killed all our plants."

"Ours too," said Littlefoot. "I feel that there's food beyond this cliff."

"Strange, I do too. Then again, great leaders think alike."

Littlefoot rubbed his father's lowered forehead.

"Hello there," greeted Ali, walking with her mom to greet the longneck.

"Oh, Dad. This is Ali and her mom."

"Why, hello there."

"My name is Donna," said Ali's mother.

"Name's Bron."

He turned around to Grandma and Grandpa Longneck.

"You are safer in my herd."

Grandpa Longneck agreed. The group followed Bron as Littlefoot told Ali that he had a step-brother named Shorty, a green brachiosaurs with an ill temper.

"I see green food," announced Cera's father as he was the first to make it to the top the next morning. Ducky was the second land dinosaur to see it.

"Green food," she marveled.

"There seems to be more the closer to that mountain wall," said Mr. Threehorn. "Let's eat some breakfast and get moving."

Littlefoot introduced Ali to Shorty. He grinned wickedly and told he was training to lead Bron's herd when he was older. It wasn't entirely false, but Littlefoot was to take Bron's place as leader. Ali was impressed, which Littlefoot became annoyed by. She knew that Littlefoot was to become a leader one day, but she didn't know about Shorty also becoming a leader.

"You know that I'll soon prove myself to be a great leader."

Littlefoot just nodded, not wanting to fight with his step-brother that thought so high of himself.

"Shorty, when did Dad leave with the herd?"

"Four bright circles ago. We've been here trying to get over the wall, but we had no luck."

"Littlefoot," called out his father. "It's time for breakfast. C'mon Shorty."

"Okay."

"I'll see you guys later," said Ali, returning to her mom.

Shorty and Littlefoot followed their father that knocked down a tree near them. As Shorty dove in, Littlefoot looked at Bron.

"Dad, um, are you trying to get your herd into that valley?"

"Yes, but no luck yet."

"Mm… Can I try?"

"Try what? Finding a path?"

Littlefoot nodded.

"Well then. Eat up, and I'll join you."

Littlefoot smiled and began to munch on some leaves.

As Littlefoot and Bron left to find a path, Ali wondered when he would get back. The things he had done for her saved her life. She couldn't help but worry. She snuggled next to her mother.

"Oh Mother. I hope they get back soon."

"Patience, my dear. They will be back before night falls."

Ali rested her head on the cold ground and slept.

Bron and Littlefoot came up to a suspicious spot. Littlefoot walked up to the mountain of boulders and saw wind flowing through the rocks. Littlefoot told Bron. His dad got on his hind legs and pushed the area Littlefoot told him to push. His weight overpowered the wall, and the rocks fell.

Revealed to them was a cave. The cave had some water and vegetation growing in it. Littlefoot took the first steps into the cave and looked around. The cave went deeper. He didn't know where it went, but it was a pathway through the mountain's cliff. He joined his father.

"We must gather the herd and go through here," said Littlefoot. "It's our only way around."

Bron smiled and nodded. His son was becoming quite the leader. The two walked back to the herd, discussing on what to do next. Littlefoot suggested that since they didn't know the cave at all, the stronger ones should surround and protect the weaker ones. Bron agreed.

The two got back to Bron's herd. The other longnecks gathered around him, waiting for orders. Ali, Shorty, and the younger ones moved to the front of the herd.

"Thanks to Littlefoot, we found a way through," said Bron. "The path is through a cave. We need the strongest of the herds to protect the older ones by surrounding them. We don't know what dangers are in the cave, but we are strong as a herd."

Littlefoot walked over to his grandparents.

"Grandpa, Grandma. I'll be in front with my dad."

"We know, Littlefoot," said Grandpa Longneck. "Just watch out."

"Seeing you mature is what we want," said Grandma Longneck.

Littlefoot nodded and ran back to his dad. Bron signaled the longnecks to follow them. Ali and her mother walked next to Littlefoot's grandparents.

"I'm surprised by Littlefoot's continued bravery," said Donna.

"Yes," said Grandpa Longneck. "His appearance has changed, but his heart is still true. My daughter showed the kindness and concern the same time Bron showed leadership and bravery. Littlefoot have both his mother and father in him. He will grow up to be a fine longneck."

Littlefoot and Bron made it to the cave entrance Bron made and entered. The rest followed. Littlefoot looked around as Bron made sure he had the qualities of a leader. Littlefoot stopped.

"Dad, you hear that?"

"Yes. They're cowards though. As long as we stick together, they won't challenge us."

Shorty walked up to them.

"Dad, what is that smell?"

"What smell?" he asked.

Littlefoot whiffed the air.

"It smells horrible," Shorty continued.

"I smell it too," said Littlefoot. "It's over there to the left."

Bron looked at the direction Littlefoot told him and saw sulfur deposits.

"Only old fire mountains have that smell. There's probably an underground river. The heat from underneath it gives it that smell."

Littlefoot looked around and found the light at the end of the tunnel. He and Shorty ran towards it. They breathed the fresh air once more. Littlefoot scanned the area as Shorty continued to suck in the clean air. He spotted a group of sharpteeth near a large river of water and plenty of green food and tree sweets. Bron walked to his sons and noticed the large group of sharpteeth. He also noticed the bones of herbivores all over the valley.

"My son, you found the valley, but it seems it's currently inhabited by a large group of sharp teeth. The cowards always prey on the weakest, but they'll run from us."

Ali walked over to the front of the herd and saw the sharpteeth.

"Dad, I'll scout the area to see what kind of plan we need," said Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, I'll go with you," said Ali.

"And count me in, Littlefoot," said Shorty.

Bron didn't want his only biological son to get eaten, but it was the only way to scout the area.

"Just be careful," Bron said.

Littlefoot, Ali and Shorty scaled the cliffs to keep a distant from the Sharpteeth. They scaled the mountainside as Littlefoot kept watch on the sharpteeth. The longnecks were peeking outside the cave, monitoring his every move. He knew this, but he didn't feel pressured. The most important thing was to get rid of the sharpteeth.

The trio stopped on a flat surface on the mountain's slope and peeked down. Littlefoot counted at least twenty sharpteeth. It was strange to see so many, but the bones lying across the land explained why there were so many.

Littlefoot directed the others to go back and report what they saw to his father. As he talked, the other two began to shake. Littlefoot asked why they shook, but the drooled that got on his back answered the question. He looked back to see a sharptooth. It roared and lowered his head to bite Littefoot's back. Littlefoot jumped out of the way, and the trio ran back to the adults. The sharptooth roared again, alerting the others and gave chase.

Littlefoot looked back and noticed the group of sharpteeth coming after them. If they went into the cave, they would attack the longnecks. Determined, he looked around and remembered the stinky smell from the cave. Among walking along the mountain, he spotted the cave that the smell came from.

"Follow me."

Littlefoot went off course towards the stinky cave.

"Littlefoot, what are you doing?" asked Ali.

"We can't lead the sharpteeth to the other. We need to go in the stinky cave. Sharpteeth have very sensitive smell. We'll be safe in there."

They entered the cave that smelled lie rotten eggs. The sharpteeth stopped and whiffed the air. A smell so disgusting entered their noses. All of them turned back and returned back to the valley and exited the valley.

Littlefoot was first to walk out of the cave. Bron came out the other cave. Ali and Shorty walked out to join Littlefoot.

"That reeked!" commented Shorty.

"Good thinking," said Bron. "Sharpteeth have very sensitive noses."

Bron called out to the other longnecks that it was safe. The other longnecks marched out of the cave and into the valley. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck confronted Littlefoot and Bron.

"Very good thinking, Littlefoot," applauded Grandpa.

Littlefoot smiled.

"I'm just glad we found a new home. We need to tell the others."

Grandpa Longneck nodded.

"After we have something to eat."

The longnecks walked down to the valley to enjoy some food. As they walked down, they heard screaming near the valley. Littlefoot distinguished some of the noises.

"It's Cera."

"Oh my," said Grandma Longneck. "The others must have followed."

"Those sharpteeth headed out over there," said Littlefoot. "Follow me."

Littlefoot started running as fast as he could to aid his friends. His friends and family followed.

Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike were running from two sharpteeth. Their parents faced the two that chased their children. Cera's dad faced one sharptooth and the others faced the other one. The adults were still losing. Without Grnadpa Longneck, Mr. Threehorn was dinner.

Just then, a rock hit the back of the sharptooth. He turned around to get another stone in the eye. Cera's father peeked over to see who it was. Littlefoot, Shorty, and Ali were launching rocks with their tails to distract the sharptooth. This gave Mr. Threehorn a chance to smack the sharptooth against the rock wall. The force made a pile of boulders fall on top of him. Mr. Threehorn looked up at the teens.

"Th…thanks," he grumbled.

"Behind you!" yelled Littlefoot.

Mr. Threehorn looked back and saw two raptors coming at him. He started to run. Littlefoot showered them with rocks which made them angry. They decided to go for the young longneck.

Bron stepped in front of them and whacked them with his tail. The two raptors went flying back. Bron turned to the teenagers.

"Littlefoot, get to higher land."

Unaware to him, a raptor pounced on his back and three bites into his back. The adult longneck grabbed him with his mouth and tossed it away. Memories of Littlefoot's mother's last fight played in his head. Littlefoot threw all caution out of his mind and joined his weak father.

"Littlefoot!" called Shorty, following him.

"It isn't safe!" yelled Ali to both of them.

Littlefoot ran to his father.

"Dad, are you okay?"

Bron tried to suck in the pain, but he finally collapsed. Littlefoot ran over to his dad's head.

"Son, are you okay?"

"Yes," he answered with an unsure tone.

"Then I did my part. Littlefoot, I must go."

"Go? Go! Dad, don't go!"

"Don't worry. I'll be with your mom."

"Dad, don't do this! You'll be okay!"

Bron chuckled weakly.

"It's up to you to protect Mama Longneck, Papa Longneck, and my herd. Over the years, I taught you well son, and you are ready to lead."

Bron closed his eyes and went into an eternal rest. In front of his eyes, both parents were now dead. Shorty arrived and slowly walked up to Littlefoot with his head down.

"Is Bron…?"

Littlefoot nodded and rubbed his head on his father's cheek.

"Say hi to Mom for me, Dad," said a depressed Littlefoot with tears running down his cheeks.

Ali, Grandpa Longneck, and Grandma Longneck walked up to him.

"Littlefoot," said Grandpa Longneck. "C'mon. Let's go."

"It was my fault," Littlefoot said. "If I didn't fight, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault, Littlefoot," said Grandma Longneck. "Your father was just doing what any parent would do: protect their young. He did it to make sure you were safe."

Littlefoot sniffled. Ali walked up to him and hugged him. The words couldn't come, so she continued to hug him. After three minutes, she let go off the embrace.

"Sorry."

Shorty walked up to the dead Bron and sat down with his head down, crying. Grandma Longneck rubbed him with a tear flowing down her cheek.

"We need to go," said Grandpa Longneck in a low voice.

Grandma Longneck picked up Shorty and carried him on his back. His grandparents left, but Littlefoot and Ali stayed behind for a few minutes. Ali nudged Littlefoot to go. He understood, and they left to meet up with his grandparents.

The battle was won, but there were some losses. A total of twenty deaths were reported: Bron, nine longnecks from his herd, three flyers, two spiketails, a threehorn, a swimmer, Mr. Thicknose, a hypsilophodon, and a rainbow face. Grandpa Longneck rounded the survivors and discussed the plan to seal off this valley from sharpteeth.

Ali listened to Grandpa Longneck for a few moments until she noticed something. Littlefoot was a few yards away from the herd, looking at the sky. She walked up to him and sat down near him.

"Littlefoot?"

He turned to face her with his saddened expression.

"Mmm."

"Littlefoot, you need to understand what your dad said. You need to live for him and your mom."

"Why? Both of my parents are dead."

"But they're watching you. Mother always told me my dad was keeping us safe. He protects us from the sky and makes sure we're happy."

Littlefoot sniffled.

"You're right, Ali, but it's still very painful, watching both your parents die."

"Your dad didn't want you to feel sad all the time. You need to be happy and strong for him. It's not your fault or anyone's fault. It is just part of life. We must remember the good times, not the bad."

She rested her head next against to his head. Littlefoot, still saddened, knew she was right. He looked up at the sky and smiled. Two clouds that looked like longnecks floated above him.

Five years past since the events that took place that day. Spike had joined a migrating herd of spiketails. Ducky had eggs that were about to hatch. Petrie would come back and forth from the valley to the Mysterious Beyond. Cera was a mother of two children and had a husband more rational than her. Shorty had become a grand leader under Littlefoot and led the migrating herd of longnecks. Littlefoot had given it to him, because he was busy taking care of his wife and two kids. He was expecting a third.

"Littlefoot, it's moving," said Ali.

The egg wiggled around before something broke through it.

"A foot," said Littlefoot. "He's almost there."

The baby broke through the egg and looked up. It had brown eyes and a light brown colored scale pattern like his father. He looked up to see his parents, but his sisters soon got in the way.

"Look, a baby boy," stated the violet scaled longneck with hazel eyes.

"He looks like Dad," said the smaller bluish longneck with green eyes.

"Jenny, Yami."

The two kid longnecks moved by the tone of their mother's voice. She lowered her head to the baby and saw the resemblance to his father.

"They're right," said Ali.

Littlefoot lowered his head and picked up the baby. He picked it up and put it on his mother's back. It yawned and snuggled itself in his mother's skin.

"He's sleeping," said Ali.

"Yes. He's our Bron.

Ali looked at her husband and rubbed his cheek with her cheek. Both laid down and admired their newborn. The other two children walked up to their father and snuggled with him. Littlefoot kissed them goodnight and looked at his wife. He kissed her before falling asleep in their valley named Littlefoot Valley, named after the dinosaur who truly found it.


End file.
